


Spidey Harem

by Thawm



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thawm/pseuds/Thawm
Summary: In the aftermath of Endgame, the world has changed a lot. With Tony Stark and Steve Rogers gone from the Avengers, more and more had been put on Peter Parker to step up and be an Avenger. While he tries to find his way in this new world, he ends up on a personal mission to sleep with the various women in his lifePorn/Smut with very little in terms of plot. Feel free to come with suggestions for possible chapters but keep it in the realm of superheroes.Also I will be making some changes from how the movies went in order to keep Natasha around and stuff like that.Also, Peter is 18 in the story.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Darcy Lewis/Peter Parker, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Peter Parker, Elektra Natchios/Peter Parker, Gamora/Peter Parker, Jane Foster/Peter Parker, Lois Lane/Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker, Melinda May/Peter Parker, Nebula/Peter Parker, Peggy Carter/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Hope Van Dyne, Peter Parker/Jemma Simmons, Peter Parker/MCU Women, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Shuri, Peter Parker/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Peter parker/Mera, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1 (Peter/Pepper)

Peter Parker was running down the hallways of the school. He had finished up his classes a while ago but had stayed at the school, talking to Ned and MJ. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be down at Stark Industries, New York HQ. It had been over a year since he and the Avengers had defeated Thanos and his army, fixing the damage done by Thanos snap in the process. The victory had come at a great cost however, Tony Stark had died after using the Infinity stones to restore the universe. This had caused quite a few things to change in Peters life. Over the last year he had been working more and more with the Avengers, to the point now where he was considered one of their core members. In addiction to this, he had also been given a job at Stark Industries. This came about because the team had noticed that Peter had a hard time moving on from Tony's death and so Pepper Potts herself had given him a job after taking notice of his intelligence and she figured it could help him with processing his grief.

Peter eventually made it outside hoping that he could still catch the last bus heading in the direction he was hoping to go. Unfortunately he was too late and he stood there and watched as the bus took off.

Peter:"Oh man...Mrs Potts is going to kill me. This is the 4th time in the last two weeks."

He started rubbing his hair and wondered how he could get there the quickest. He couldn't suit up because he had overslept that morning and in a panic he had forgotten the suit. Suddenly he hears the sound of a car horn, he looks over and sees a Rolls Royce standing parked in front of him with none other than Happy Hogan in the driver seat. Peter just stands there surprised so Happy opens the window.

Happy:"Hey! Let's go. You're late."

Peter finally snaps out of it and jumps in the car and they take off.

Peter:"He...hi Happy. Surprised to see you here."  
Happy:" Yeah well, given that you have been late so often lately, Pepper asked me to get you."  
Peter:"Oh...Uhm well thank you."

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet and soon they were parked outside of the Stark Industries building.

Happy:"Alright, I'll go ahead and park the car in the garage. Pepper told me to tell you that she wanted to talk with you as soon as you arrived. She is in her office."

Peter gave a nervous nod before he left the car and put his security badge on his shirt. He enters the building and makes his way towards the elevators, greeting his coworkers as he passes them. He gets in the elevator and rubs some sweat of his forehead. He was worried that Mrs.Potts was going to scold him for being late so often. Lately he had found it increasingly difficult to balance all the things he had going on in his life. Suddenly the elevator door starts to open and he starts walking out. He walks over to the lady sitting outside the office and tells her that Mrs.Potts had asked him to be there. The woman quickly checked the schedule before nodding and telling him that he could enter.  
He walks over to the door and sighs to himself before walking in. There he finds Pepper sitting and typing on her keyboard. He knocks gently on the door, causing Pepper to look up and give him a smile.

Pepper:"Peter! Please come in."

Peter gives a smile back and walks in. Pepper stops typing and tells him to take a seat.

Pepper:"So, how was school?"  
Peter:"Uhm...it was good. A little boring but still good."

Pepper gives a smile in response.

Peter:"Listen Mrs.Potts. I'm really sorry for being late again. I know you took a pretty big chance with hiring me when people usually need more experience to get a job here.I...I.."  
Pepper:"I'm gonna stop you right there.

This caused Peter to stop talking and looked down in his lap for a second before meeting her eyes again.

Pepper:"Listen, I know how challenging this all must be for you. going to school and having a job is usually enough to make someone your age feel like they are drowning in responsibilities. And yet you somehow find the time to be an Avenger aswell? I mean, I was watching the news last night when you rescued all those people from that burning apartment building. Besides, it's not like your work is really suffering from it either. In fact your work can only really be described as incredible. You aren't here so that I can yell at you"  
Peter:"Oh...th..Thank you. So why am I here then?"  
Pepper:"Well as I said, I know how challenging it all must be so I figured, maybe I should find a way to thank you for all the work you're doing here at the company and as an Avenger. I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight for dinner, since I am flying to Europe for some meetings tomorrow."  
Peter:"Oh wow...Yeah I would love too. That sounds very nice."  
Pepper:"Great. I'll have a car pick you up tonight at...8?"  
Peter:"Sounds good Mrs.Potts. Looking forward to it."  
Pepper:"Great, it's settled then. And please, call me Pepper."  
Peter:"Oh..OK thank you Pepper. I'll see you tonight then."  
Pepper:"Sounds good. Feel free to dress casual by the way."  
Peter:"Sure thing Mrs.Potts...I mean, Pepper."  
Pepper:" You can leave now."

They said their goodbyes and Peter headed down to his department to get started on work. He would be lying if he said that he didn't have a slight crush on Pepper. She had always been really kind to him and she checked up on him a lot after Tony died. He had of course never acted on his feelings in any way because of the fact that she was the widow of his former mentor. He didn't have much time to think any more about these things however as he was now on the floor where he worked and he needed to make up for lost time.  
A few hours go by and Peter eventually gets done with his work and decides to head home to get ready for tonight. He gets home and enters the apartment. It quickly became clear to him that Aunt May was not home so he decided to just get in the shower and start to get ready.  
It was now 7:45 and Peter was starting to get ready. Pepper had said that he could come casual but he had still gone with some of his nicer casual clothes. He quickly makes his way downstairs and gets in the car that Pepper had sent. Peter was nervous on the way there but soon enough they arrived at the building Pepper was staying in. It was a townhouse in one of the richest neighbourhoods in the city. The building was huge, atleast by New York standards so he could only guess how much it must have cost. He made his way up the door steps and rings the doorbell. After a few seconds he could hear footsteps down a staircase and soon the door opened. In the doorway was Pepper, wearing what looked like a dress shirt and a pair of shorts. Peter was kinda speechless. He had always thought that Pepper was very attractive but tonight she was honestly stunning.

Pepper:"Hi Peter! Please come in. Make yourself comfortable."  
Peter:"Uhm, thank you Pepper. Wow this place is incredible."  
Pepper:"Thank you, I designed the interior myself. After Tony sold the Avengers Tower, I needed a new place to live whenever I went to New York for extended periods of time."

Peter looked around at all the expensive art that decorated the walls as Pepper led him in to a living room. The food was already ready so the two of them simply sat down and started eating. They spent the next 3 hours eating and chatting about whatever came to their heads. Everything from the company to the Avengers to their own personal lives.

Peter:"So where is Morgan?"  
Pepper:"Oh she is spending the night at a friends house. It is a birthday sleepover thing. I'll pick her up tomorrow when I head to the airport."

Peter nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

Peter:"Well the food was amazing Pepper. Thank you so much."  
Pepper:"Thank you. It's no problem really. Just a small token of my appreciation for what you have been doing with the company and with the Avengers."

By now they were both leaning quite close to eachother, Peter was really struggling with the thoughts in his head. He really wanted to lean in and kiss her but he was afraid that would be crossing a boundry that he didn't exactly want to cross. They stared in eachothers eyes for a few seconds before Pepper smiled.

Pepper:"So...Do you think you have any room for dessert?"  
Peter:"Uhm sure. Yeah I think I could go for a little."  
Pepper:"Alright, wait here and I'll go and get it."

Pepper winked at Peter then got up and walked away. As she was walking away, Peter couldn't stop looking at her butt. It wasn't incredibly big or anything but it was a very nice size and shape and he liked it a lot. The dessert was taking quite some time. Peter had been sitting there for a little over 5 minutes when he started getting kinda worried.

Peter:"Uhm Pepper? Do you need any help?"  
Pepper:"No, the dessert just takes a little time to get ready. It will be out in soon."  
Peter:"Alright, just cheecking."

It didn't take long before Peter heard some footsteps emerging from the kitchen, but what he saw was probaby the last thing he had ever expected. Standing in the archway between the livingroom and kitchen stood Pepper in a really sexy black lingerie set. She leaned against the wall and smiled.

Pepper:"Ready for dessert?"

Peter was completely lost for words and it looked like his jaw was about to fall to the floor any second. Pepper then came walking slowly towards him, she then started spinning around slowly, letting him get a good look at her body and outfit.

Pepper:"I'll take the silence and shock as a compliment."

Pepper smiled and Peter looked her in the eyes.

Peter:"Oh it's uhm...It's definetly a compliment. But are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, you are my boss and you know, Mr Stark was my mentor and..."  
Pepper:"Peter. I'm very serious. I want this and judging by how you just reacted mixed with how you have been staring at me at work...I'm gonna guess you want it aswell. As for the relationship between you and Tony, I knew him well enough to know that all he wanted was for us to be happy. I can assure you that you aren't doing anything wrong by letting lose a little."

Peter just sat there and contemplated it before he looked back in her eyes and nodded. This caused Pepper to smile.

Pepper:"So, Mr Parker. How do you want me?"

Peter stood up and grabbed Peppers hand and pulled her in for a kiss. As they stood there kissing, Peter's hands eventually moved down until he reached her ass. He then started playing with it, squeezing it and giving it a few smacks which caused Pepper to let out a few moans. She then grabbed his shirt and started unbuttoning it. When she pulled the shirt off him, she had to say that she was impressed by his physique. He always seemed really skinny, and even tho he wasn't bodybuilder, he clearly took very good care of himself based on the abs and muscle on him. Pepper eventually started kissing down his neck and eventually his chest. While she did this, she pushed him back so he landed on the couch where she kept kissing down his body.  
Peter was in pure heaven right now. Although it wasn't his first time with a girl, it was still clear she had far more experience than he did and the girls he had been with.  
When Pepper got down to his pants, she got down on her knees properly and reached around to unhook her bra. She then tossed it away and gave her tits a few squeezes. Peter couldn't help but to stare. He had been fantasizing about this for months but it was so much better in person. He then leaned forward and kissed her, then he moved down and started sucking and playing with her tits. He focused on the nipples and so he could hear a few loud moans and heavy breathing from Pepper. As much as she enjoyed it, she was getting desperate to get into his pants. She pushed him back and slowly started to undo his pants.  
She then grabbed onto his pants and his underwear and pulled it down. This time it was Pepper's turn to have an expression of pure shock on her face. To her surpise, Peter was just barely starting to get hard and yet he was already far bigger than any dick she had ever seen before. She just sat on her knees and examined it, unable to process how huge it was. Peter noticed and started to feel somewhat self conscious.

Peter:"I...Is everything alright?"  
Pepper:"It's massive!"

This caused his dick to twitch a little. He was aware from the two other girls he had been with that he had a large dick for his age but for some reason he expected it to be average for an adult. So when he heard this, it made him feel kinda prideful. Pepper eventually snapped out of her trance and started to jerk it slowly. She then started to lick and kiss it while her hand moved down to play with his balls which were also quite massive.

Pepper:"Mmm Peter...your cock is fucking amazing."

With that she licked up the shaft before wrapping her lips around the head and started working her way down, drooling and making it soaking wet in the process. She eventually started bobbing her head faster aswell as incorperating one of her hands to jerk the base that she wasn't able to reach with her mouth. Peter felt incredible. He had only gotten one blowjob before and the girl was to scared to take a lot of his dick in her mouth so she only sucked on the head. So to see Pepper so deep and also being a lot sloppier than the other girl, was incredible. He eventually started letting out a few soft moans. The moans made Pepper even hornier than she had been and she eventually picked up the speed a little and managed to get a little more of his dick in her mouth, but eventually she felt her jaw was starting to get tired and she was also starting to need more air. She then pulled the dick out of her mouth and looked at Peter. There were ropes of spit hanging from her face and his cock. She kept jerking it a little while she smiled at him.

Pepper:"So, Peter. Do you maybe want to take this upstairs to the bedroom?"

Peter just nodded and let out a light groan. Pepper then stood up and helped him up aswell. She then grabbed his dick and started walking towards the staircase. They eventually made it upstairs to the bedroom and they stopped next to the bed. Peter decided that it was time to return the favor and promptly laid Pepper down on the bed and started to pull down her panties. Pepper leaned her head back onto the bed as Peter threw the panties on the floor and moved between her legs and started teasing her by kissing her thighs and eventually moving to the middle where he began to eat her out. Pepper was shocked at how good he actually was when it came to eating pussy. He was clearly quite inexperienced and he need a big of direction here and there, but he seemed to have a pretty good idea of what he was doing. Pepper was so turned on at this point that she couldn't help but to grab onto the covers and moan loudly.

Pepper:"Mmm fuck! That's it Peter. Oh just like that."

Peter eventually started speeding up aswell as focusing his tongue on her clit more while inserting two fingers into her soaking wet pussy. It didn't take very long before Pepper threw her head backwards again as she felt her first orgasm approaching. Peter noticed and decided to speed up a little. Soon after this, Pepper finally reached her orgasm and let out a loud moan as she squirted in Peter's face. 

Pepper:"Oh fuck!"

Peter then got onto the bed and got on top of Pepper and they started making out. Pepper reached around and put one of her hands on his back and the other on his butt. She also wrapped her legs around his.

Pepper:"I want you to fuck me Peter. I want you to fill me with that big cock and make me cum."

This comment caused Peter to reach between them and grab his dick and lead it towards her entrance. He slowly started pushing it inside her, causing Pepper to grab onto him tigher and moan louder. Eventually he starts thrusting slowly, causing them both to let out drawn out moans as they cling onto eachother.

Pepper:"Faster baby."

Pepper then pulls him in for a kiss while he starts to go faster and harder. Peter clearly had a lot of natural skill, Pepper thought. With enough practice, he could become an extremely good lover for any girl or girls he wants. While Pepper was thinking of ways to possibly teach Peter how to become the best lover ever, she eventually got dragged back into the moment as Peter began to go faster.

Pepper:"Oh Peter! Your cock is so fucking good baby!"  
Peter:"Mmm thank you Pepper. Your pussy feels so fucking nice."

She gave him a couple of kisses.

Pepper:"Flip us over."  
Peter:"What?"  
Pepper:"Flip us over. I wanna ride that big dick."

Peter was more than happy to oblige and quickly grabbed onto Pepper and flipped them over. Thankfully he had his powers that made it very easy for him. Now Pepper was on top of the young Avenger and quickly started grinding on him before she eagerly bounced on his cock. This was the first time Peter had done anything besides missionary so the view of Pepper riding him and clearly enjoying herself was more than welcome to him. He immediately started grabbing on her butt and smacking it causing her to moan more and more.

Pepper:"Ah yes, just like that! Spank me baby."

Peter kept going. He also began to thrust more to help Pepper. After a while the room was filled with the sound of their bodies slapping against eachother and their moans. They were also covered in sweat which made the entire thing even sexier. Eventually Peter could feel his orgasm building up. He decided that there was one more position he wanted to try before the night was over. He grabbed onto her body again and fliped her over into doggystyle. He then grabbed her lightly by the throat as he inserted himself again and started thrusting.

Pepper:"Mmm you dirty boy. Fuck you're amazing!"

Peter, feeling emboldened. He grabbed her neck and pushed her face down in the pillows as he thrusted even harder.

Peter:"Mmm yeah that's it you dirty slut. Cum for me."  
Pepper:"Mmm fuck baby! I'm so close."

And it was true. As Peter went even harder, she could feel herself reaching yet another orgasm. This one was so intense that she lost all power to keep her body in the position it was in. She collapsed onto the bed as she began squirting onto th bed and Peter's cock. Her body shook and her moans were louder than ever. This caused Peter to feel that his own orgasm was knocking at the door.

Peter:"Fuck! I'm gonna cum."  
Pepper:"Yeah? You're gonna cum for me? I want you to cum...all over my face."

This caused Peter to lose it. He flipped her over and immediately shoot ropes of cum all over her. It now became very clear to Pepper why he had such massive balls aswell. Her body was covered in cum. There were a few drops and ropes on her lower body but her upper body made her look like she had just gotten done with filming a bukakke video. Peter layed down next to Pepper as she scooped as much cum as she could from her body and into her mouth. She had never really been a big fan of cum before but right now she was loving it. She loved how it felt and how it tasted. Eventually she sat up and looked at Peter. It was clear that he was as exhausted as she was.

Pepper:"I'll go and clean myself up."

She got up and stretched herself before she started walking towards the bathroom.

Pepper:"You'll stay the night right?"  
Peter:"Of course. If you want me to that is."  
Pepper:"Good. Hopefully we get some time to relax in the morning."

With that, she went to the bathroom and Peter got himself comfortable in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2 (Peter/Natasha)

It had been a month since Peter and Pepper first had sex. Since then they had ended up in a friends with benefits type situation and they would fuck whenever they got the chance. They would usually go to Pepper's home and they would even fuck in her office at Stark Industries. This little arrangement had however had a slightly negative side effect. Peter had improved in bed significantly after Pepper basically became his teacher. It had also caused him to get increasingly hornier as time went on. It didn't take long before Pepper was having some problems with keeping up with her new young stud and in order to vent out her frustrations about the situation she turned to the person she knew she could trust with the information, Natasha Romanoff.  
Natasha:" So...you and Peter are hooking up?"  
Pepper:" Basically."  
Natasha:" I don't really see the issue. Isn't it like every womans dream to have a sex crazed boy toy that wants to please you in any way that you want?"  
Pepper:" Of course it is. And trust me, I love fucking him. But he is young and from what I can gather, I am the first real sex partner he has had with a few exceptions of course."  
Natasha:" Oh I see. You are having trouble keeping up with his horniness. You can always invest in a fleshlight or something. I'm sure that would keep him occupied."  
Pepper:" I'm not buying my boy toy a fleshlight."

Natasha looked out the window of the Avengers compound and started thinking. It didn't take long for her to think of another plan.

Natasha:" Perhaps you should try and get him to find other sex partners. He's young so maybe it would be good for him if he goes out and gets a little more experience."

Pepper actually liked the idea a little bit. She and Peter weren't in an exclusive relationship so maybe she should encourage him to see other girls aswell. Especially since Pepper didn't live in New York anyways.

Pepper:" That's not a bad idea. But how would I even bring it up? It would be kinda awkward if I just told him to go and fuck other women."  
Natasha:" I don't see why that would be such a problem. He surely realizes that you two aren't in a relationship. But if you don't want to have that talk with him then I could always do it. I've been having my eyes on the kid for a while anyways."  
Pepper:" Really?"  
Natasha:" Yeah...he's hot as fuck. And since you now have given me all this information about him being amazing in bed and having a massive dick, I have to see for myself."  
Pepper:" I mean...sure if you want to fuck him then go ahead. How do you plan on doing it tho?"  
Natasha:" Oh don't worry. I have never had any problems getting guys in bed when I want them there."  
Pepper:" Sure...knock yourself out."

They got up and said goodbye and Pepper went home. The morning after Peter and Pepper were in bed. After her talk with Natasha, Pepper had gone home and invited Peter over for the night. She was leaving for a small vacation that morning with Morgan so they could spend some time together. Their evening together went just as expected. They spent a lot of time talking about random stuff and they had eaten aswell but most of the night had been spent fucking like horny rabbits. Peter was currently fucking her in missionary when suddenly his phone vibrated. Peter just ignored it but Pepper looked over then looked at him.

Pepper:" Are you not going to get it?"  
Peter:" I'll get it later."

Pepper could feel herself reaching yet another orgasm so she tried to get her words out as quickly as possible.

Pepper:" It could...Oh fuck! It could be importaaant!! Fuck I'm cumming!"  
Peter:"Well I like to think this is also important. Some may say it's very important."

Pepper couldn't help but to giggle at his comment.

Pepper:" Well, my pussy needs some rest. Why don't you check your phone then I can finish you off with my mouth? I really want a facial anyway."  
Peter:" Alright, sounds fair to me.

Peter laid on his back and grabbed his phone while Pepper laid between his legs and started sucking his dick. Pepper knew he was close to cumming so she decided to make quick work of him so she took his entire dick down her throat and started to bob her head up and down while stroaking his dick and massaging his balls. Peter closed his eyes and let out a moan before he then unlocked his phone and opened the text message he had gotten.

Peter:" It's Natasha. She says she needs help at the compound."

Pepper immediately knew what that meant and started feeling more turned on. She kept sucking his dick for a few seconds before she pulled it out and started kissing it while looking up at him.

Pepper:" Well I hope you can give me what I want first. I'm gonna have to leave soon aswell."  
Peter:" Totally. I'm close."  
Pepper:" Good, stand up then."

Peter stood up and Pepper got on her knees and kept blowing him. He wasn't lying about being close for it only took about 2 minutes before Peter pulled his dick out of her mouth and covered her face in cum. Pepper was shocked that he still had anything left in his balls after all the cum he had shot in her and on her during the night. Once he got done, she sucked his dick clean and stood up. She started to walk towards the bathroom and he started to get dressed. Natasha had said it was urgent so he didn't want to keep her waiting. He eventually walked into the bathroom where Pepper stood naked and had just gotten done with cleaning the cum of her face. He walked over and kissed her goodbye then he left for the compound.  
Peter got to the compound as soon as he could and went in looking for Natasha. He couldn't find her in the usual places she tended to be in.

Peter:" Friday. Where is Natasha?"  
Friday:" Ms Romanoff is in the gym on the top floor."

Peter nodded to himself and ran up to the gym. He always loved working out at the compound. It was like being at a fancy hotel or something with a rather nice view of the surrounding nature. The best thing however was that he was usually alone there. The only other person that actually used the gym at a regular basis besides him was Natasha. That was more often than not a great view by itself. There had been countless of times where he would be on the threadmill and gotten to watch her do squats and things like that. She always wore skin tight workout outfits aswell which only made the experience better. He also couldn't help but noticing that she is a bit of a flirt. They would often workout together and interact and she would always give him certain looks when they were working out. Allthough he wasn't always really sure if it was flirting or if that was just the way she was around people.  
He put the thoughts aside as he stepped into the gym. He looked around and saw her stretching on the mats that were used for sparring. He walked over and she looked up at him.

Peter:" What's up? What was so urgent that I had to get here so quick?"  
Natasha:" I'm not really sure if I would call that being quick. You sure took your time."  
Peter:" Sorry. I was busy."  
Natasha:" I'm sure. What were you doing?"  
Peter:" I...well I was just..."

Natasha knew full well that he had spent the night with Pepper. As amusing as it was to watch him try to come up with a lie, she decided to be nice.

Natasha:" Nevermind. Anyways, you ready to workout?"  
Peter:" Is that what you wanted me to come down here for?"  
Natasha:" Yeah. Everyone else are gone and I wanted some company."  
Peter:" I could have been busy you know. What if I was in the middle of something that couldn't really wait but I assumed I was needed for a mission or something."  
Natasha:" Then you can just say no. I'm not your boss."

She stood up right in front of him and looked him rather seductivly in the eyes.

Natasha:" Maybe the problem is that you don't have it in you to say no to me. Now, go get changed and lets go a couple of rounds."

Peter wanted to protest but she kinda had a point. This wasn't the first time he had let go of his other plans to help her out. But it usually was something really important. In the end he decided to go and get changed and they started doing some martial arts training. A few hours passed and they were still going. They had gone several rounds and the score was even. They had made a bet that the loser would pay for post workout food. They were exchanging jabs, punches and kicks. Suddenly Natasha jumped up and wrapped her legs around Peter's head and threw him to the ground. The impact nearly knocked the wind out of him but he quickly recovered and used his feet to sweep hers out from under her. He then got on top of her and restrained her arms and legs. She realized that she wouldn't get out of this so she yielded.

Natasha:"Alright I yield."

Peter stood up and reached out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and when she got up, she cracked her neck and rubbed it a little.

Natasha:"Jeez Parker. I wasn't aware we were fighting for real."

She looked up at him with a smile so he would know she was only joking but it seemed to go over his head. She started to walk over to her towel and Peter couldn't help but to look down at her butt while she walked away.

Peter:" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can pay for post workout food if you want."

Natasha always found it cute how apologetic he could get in situations like these. Considering that he was always acting rather shy and introverted around her, she was curious about how according to Pepper, he was some sort of sex beast that had no problem taking her and using her as he pleased. Perhaps if she gave hime the opportunity to show that dominant side, he would unleash it. Hopefully in a sexual manner. She turned around with an amused smile. Peter was having a hard time not looking at her cleavage now considering she was covered in sweat and he could clearly see it dripping down between her tits.

Natasha:" You don't have to apologize Peter, It was just a joke. And I will pay for food. A deal is a deal afterall."

She grabbed her towel and wiped off some of the sweat on her face. She then walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

Natasha:" I don't mean to sound rude but perhaps you should practice being more dominant. I have always had a softspot for handsome young men that know what they want...and who aren't afraid of taking it."

Peter noticed that she was starting to bite her lip and looking at him seductivly again, waiting for his response. He decided to just go for it. He grabbed her lower back and pushed her into him. He then went in for a deep kiss while his other hand went straight for her butt. Natasha couldn't help but smile while she reciprocated the kiss. She loved how in just a couple seconds, Peter had turned from a shy little teenager basically to such a dominant figure. Suddenly, he pulled out of the kiss and they stood there looking at eachother. Natasha was worried he might have changed his mind. However his next move let her know just how wrong she was. He grabbed onto her sports bra and literally ripped it apart. He threw the destroyed piece of clothing on the floor and decided to take a moment to appreciate the view.  
Natasha certainly didn't mind this. In bed, she was certainly a switch. She loved being dominant and also being dominated. She usually had to be the dominant one however since most guys felt intimidated by her plus most of the sex she had in her life had been in connection to a mission as a spy. And the men she usually got sent to spy on were usually very submissive in bed. This was the first time in a while where she wasn't the one taking charge and she kinda felt proud of Peter for taking charge. She would let him do what he wanted and she would submit to him, so if he wanted to stare at her tits then that was completely fine with her.  
It didn't take long however until Peter buried his face in her tits and started sucking on her nipples. She let out moan after moan as she felt his mouth and his fingers all over her tits. He then reached around and started spanking her. The feeling of his mouth on her tits and his hands on her butt was making her pussy soaking wet. He hadn't even taken his pants of yet and he was shaping up to be the best sex of her life. He then pulls back and spins her around then pushes her ass back on his dick. She can feel the outline of his dick rubbing against her ass while is squeezing her tits while kissing her neck. Then suddenly, he lets go of her tits and starts slapping them. This shocked Natasha, she had always enjoyed being treated roughly but no one had ever been brave enough to do something like that. She quickly started moaning louder. Peter then leans into her ear and starts whispering to her.

Peter:" Yeah you like that?"  
Natasha:" Mmm I do."  
Peter:" Tell me how much you like it slut."

He gives her a few hard slaps so make sure she feels it. Natasha was in heaven. This is everything she had hoped for and then some.

Natasha:" Mmm fuck!! I love how you slap my tits sir!"

Peter then gets down on his knees and grabs onto her leggings and tear them off like he had done with her sports bra. He then gives her ass a few hard slaps before he spreads her asscheeks and bury his face in her ass and starts eating it. Natasha had gotten her ass eaten a few times before but only in the context of her being the dominant one plus the guys had never been all that good at it since they felt intimidated. This however was very different. Peter clearly knew how to use his tongue. And when he reached around with one hand and started fingering her and rubbing her clit, she nearly lost it. She was having a hard time staying on her feet and she could feel her first orgasm approaching fast. Peter took a quick break to take his shirt off, he then stood up and lifted her up so she would sit on his shoulders with her legs wrapped around his neck. He then started eating her pussy. It was a good thing that there wasn't anyone else in the building because they would surely have heard Natasha's moans by now.  
After a few minutes of getting her pussy eaten, Natasha could feel her orgasm coming.

Natasha:" Oh fuck baby! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum!"

Just then Natasha grabbed onto Peters head for extra support as she started squirting all over his face and down his chest. She looked up and let her eyes roll to the back of her head as she felt the intense orgasm tightning up every muscle in her body. Once the orgasm passed, Peter put her on the ground and watched as she tried to recover. Her cheecks were red. It was somewhat amusing for Peter. When they started, she was this ultra seductive woman that was in control of everything and now she was laying naked on the floor, looking more like a cute adorable girl who had just had her first orgasm. He leaned over her and gave her a kiss. She immediatly wrapped her hands around him and started kissing him while praising him.

Natasha:" You're amazing."  
Peter:"Thanks. Do you think you have any more energy? Or do you want to take a break?"

Natasha was exhausted. Thinking back, she couldn't recall a single time she had felt the way she felt in this moment. She honestly wanted to rest up for a bit. But there was no way she was going to let this little session end with out showing her gratitude properly.

Natasha:" Take a break? And let you go away from this feeling unsatisfied? Never. You deserve far more than that after what you just did to me. What do you want me to do, sir?"

Peter gave a slight grin before looking down at his chest.

Peter:" Well, it seems you have made quite a mess her Ms Romanoff. Perhaps you can be a good girl and clean up after yourself."

Natasha bit her lip as they both stood up. They immediately began to make out. Eventually Natasha made her way down Peter's neck and dowon his chest and abs. Making sure to lick up as much as she could while also kissing and admiring Peter's body. Eventually she ended up on her knees and by now she was so eager to get Peter's clothes off that she could barely maintain some level of composure. She starts with kissing his dick on the outside of his shorts and eventually she grabs onto the top of them and his underwear and starts to pull it down.  
Pepper had told her that his dick was huge and she had been able to feel that was correct. She had however grossly underestimated his size. By the time his shorts had come off and his dick was hanging right there, her eyes were wide open and her jaw was basically on the floor. Many people might have thought that she would have seen a few dicks close to this size before but it wasn't even close. The biggest dick she had been with was probably only around half the size of Peter's dick. She exhales and lets Peter feel her warm breath hit his cock, causing him to close his eyes and moan. Natasha giggles then lifts his cock and starts rubbing it on her face while kissing it, licking it and smelling it. She could feel it getting harder and she could see it getting bigger. She was slightly nervous about taking it in her holes but she knew that even tho Peter was in charge, he would still be nice and take it easy on her until she got more used to his size.  
She then slowly started to wrap her lips around the head and made her way down his shaft. She managed to get about 5 inches in her mouth before she was unable to take anymore. She then started bobing her head back and forth, she reached around and held onto his legs to keep her stable since she was still exhausted from her first orgasm. Peter grabbed onto her hair so he could be in charge of the speed. He eventually decided to grab onto her head properly and pushed his dick in her mouth as hard as he could. Natasha was struggling that was for sure. She had tears in her eyes and she was coffing and gagging but she loved every second of it. Peter eventually let go and Natasha took the opportunity to catche her breath. While she was doing this, Peter decided to grab his dick and slap and rub in on her face.  
Natasha catches her breath quickly and decides to keep blowing him. She had never really been a huge fan of blowjobs. It was always something that she did because otherwise she wouldn't get her pussy eaten. But this was different, she really wanted to suck Peter's cock and she really wanted to do a good job and please him like he had done to her. She spends the next 5 minutes sucking his dick and balls before her jaw starts to hurt from gaping over his dick. She throws her head back and massages her jaw a little.

Peter:" I guess that means enough forplay."

Natasha looks up and smiles at him.

Natasha:"Only if you want to move on of course."  
Peter:" It's alright. You have deserved what is about to come. Lay down on that bench. On your back."

Natasha stands up and they walk over to the bench. Peter smacks her butt a couple of times and she then lays down. Peter then spreads her legs then pushes two fingers in her pussy while using his tongue on her clit. He knew that she was getting desperate for his dick so he decided to have a little fun and tease her. It didn't take long before she began to moan.

Natasha:" Peter...Oh fuck! Please...I need it."  
Peter:" What do you need?"  
Natasha:" Ngh... I need your cock in my pussy. Please, I beg you!"

He decides that he has teased her enough. He stands up and starts rubbing his cock on her entrance then proceeds to slowly push his cock inside her. Natasha cries out in pleasure as she feels his cock filling her up like she has never experienced before. Peter grabs her hips and drags her closer to the edge of the bench so he will have better access. He leans over her and puts his arms right above her head for support as he begins to thrust inside. Her pussy was tighter than he had expected so he took a few minutes going slow before he increased the pase. He leans down further and starts to kiss her while he takes one hand and starts playing with her tits. Natasha wrapped her arms and legs around Peter to make herself more stable. Soon she reached down with one arm and grabbed onto his butt to keep him steady aswell. Peter was now going at a fairly quick speed, Natasha's moans were louder than they had been at any other point besides when she had her first orgasm. The sounds of Peter's body smacking into hers echoed throughout the entire gym. They stayed in the missionary position for probably 20 minutes before Natasha could feel her next orgasm coming. She could already feel that this one would be more intense than the last one so she grabbed on tighter to Peter so she could keep herself stable. Peter noticed and decided to reach between her legs rub her clit fast while he started thrusting harder. It didn't take more than a minute of doing this before Natasha pushed her face onto his shoulder and her feet began to shake as she came all over his cock. They could both hear as she squirted and it splashed on the ground. Those sounds mixed with Natasha's moaning and orgasm face made them both let ot a little laughter while they began kissing again. Natasha once again had gotten rosey cheeks and mixed with the sweat she had built up and the tears that had formed from the intensity of her orgasms made her look even cuter than before. Peter never really thought that Natasha was "cute" before this. He had always seen her as hot and sexy. Yet he had never been as atracted to her as he was right now.

Peter:" Do you want a break?"  
Natasha:" You didn't cum yet. You just gave me the two most mind numbing orgasms I have ever experienced. I'm gonna return the favor. Do you want to change positions?"  
Peter:" Yeah. Get on your knees. And stay on the bench."

She did as he said. She got on her knees and shook her butt a little for him to let him know, she was ready. He then slowly pushed his cock into her pussy again.

Natasha:" I thought you were going to put it in the other hole."  
Peter:" Maybe next time. I want to do it in a bed where it is more comfortable for you. And if your butt is as tight as I think it is, we might have to get some buttplugs and other toys to prepare you."

Natasha was actually kinda touched by his consideration for her. Most of the guys she had been with would have begged to put it in her butt. Hell, most tried to sneak it in. The fact that the one guy she was willing to do anal with said no because he wanted her to be more comfortable was a really nice change of pace.  
Peter started thrusting inside her again. He also reached around and put one arm around her chest while putting the other hand on her clit and started rubbing it again. He also began kissing her neck as he went faster. Natasha thought to herself that it was good that Peter was basically holding her up because right now she felt as if she was going to collapse any second. She had never felt anything even close to being this good before. It was so good that she couldn't even really think. The only thing going through her mind besides how good this felt was that she hoped Peter was enjoying himself as much as she did. This was the first sex she has had in literal years. Her last time was a few weeks after She joined Steve when he left the Avengers so it was nice to achive orgasm without her laying in bed masturbating while watching other people having sex.  
Peter was also starting to feel tired at this point. His powers allowed him a little extra stamina so that he could do most of the work but he was starting to consider asking Natasha to ride him instead so he could get a little break. They kept going for another 25 minutes, midway through the switched to proper doggystyle so Peter could have some fun with Natasha's butt. She was starting to notice that he was breathing heavier and was having slight issues keeping up the pase. By this time she had yet another orgasm so she decided that it was time to let Peter get some release aswell. Poor guy has been working so hard to satisfy her.

Natasha:" Hey, you wanna sit down and let me ride you?"  
Peter:" If you want to of course."

Natasha looks behind her and sees how exhausted he is. And yet he doesn't tell her to do it. She realizes that he is being very selfless and only wants to please her so she decides to take charge a little. She stands up and lets him sit down. She then gets on top of him and guides his cock back into her pussy then starts to ride him. It doesn't take long for them to wrap their arms around eachother and make out while she rides him. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before he was going to cum. They kept going for 10 more minutes before he felt his own orgasm coming.

Peter:" Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum."  
Natasha:" Yeah? Cum for me then. Where do you want to cum?"  
Peter:" Your face."  
Natasha:" Mmm excelent choice."

Natasha stands up and gets on her knees and starts blowing him while he sits on the bench. After 35 seconds, Peter stands up and starts jerking his cock while Natasha stares up at him.

Natasha:" That's it baby. Cum for me. Cum all over my face."

With those words, Peter leaned his head back and when he looked back down he began shooting ropes of cum all over her face and tits. This was without a doubt the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. By the end of it he must have shoot probably around 17 massive ropes of cum all over her. Her face and tits were covered and she had even caught a ton in her mouth. She swallowed then smiled at him before cleaining his cock with her mouth.

Peter:" That...was...amazing!"  
Natasha:" Mmm yeah it was."

She stood up and started kissing his chest.

Natasha:" I'm gonna go to my room and get in the shower."

Peter could do nothing but let out a satisfied moan at her words. She then went and grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door. When she reached it, she turned around and they looked at eachother.

Natasha:" And you're gonna join me."  
Peter:" Ready for round two already?"  
Natasha:" God no. I need a shower, some food and a nap. And I want to cuddle with you while I do that."

Peter just smiles as he grabs his stuff and they head for her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was Chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long. I wrote the first one right around Christmas so I didn't have much time to write since I was spending time with family. I was also not sure how I wanted to write this chapter so it took some extra time. I'll try and get the next one out faster but I won't make any promises.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter done. Once again I encourage you to come with suggestions on stories to write in the series and of course, I hope you liked it.


End file.
